User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Twelve Stars of Taneth: Chapter 4
Chapter 3 Thanks for reading, as always, be wary of errors. For more background read these pages: Crimson Archer Daireg Whistles Keshik Reign of Chaos Chapter 4: Legends of Corten Mont Crimson faced his four opponents, blade at his side. One of them, tall, muscular, and armored, carried a large hand-and-a-half sword, which he had leveled before him, the blade in line with Crimson. The second had a staff, sparkling with magic, the third a bow, and the fourth an ebony scimitar not unlike his own. “We gonna stand here, or do those weapons ya got actually do something 'sides look cool?” The muscular one surges forward, sword coming down on Crimson in an arch. He side-steps, the large sword’s blade slamming into the dirt, and rakes the blade of his scimitar across the man’s stomach. His armor deflects it, but he stumbles back in surprise, off balance. Crimson uses that to his advantage, forming a wedge with his hand and slamming it into the base of the man’s Adam’s Apple. The warrior gags, dropping his word, and falls to his knees holding his throat. Crimson leaves him, focusing on the archer who has drawn an arrow, and is aiming it at him. Contrary to what fairy tales or books may say, it is physically impossible to move fast enough to block or catch an arrow. The human mind is unable to react in the time frame that is given, and even if someone could, no one is strong enough to stop eighty to three hundred pounds of force traveling at two hundred miles per hour with one hand. Crimson knows this, calculations on the distance between him and the archer and the speed with which he must dodge running through is head. Crimson must move before she fires. And move he does, throwing his sword at her. The archer ducks, holding her bow up to defend herself, which was the spinning sword’s target. The sword becomes embedded in the wood of the bow, nearly cracking it, and knocking her off balance. Crimson charges her, his feet kicking up dirt in quick precise steps. He grabs the hilt of his sword, and rips it from her bow. She’s regained her balance, but he trips her up again by swinging at her head. She ducks, and his sword cleaves the fletchings from the arrows sticking up in the back of her quiver. He’s neutralized her. Her eyes widened, realizing what has transpired, as he plants a kick into her chest, knocking her flat on her back. He turns just in time to parry an overhead attack from the swordsman, but doesn’t follow through, instead knowing the mage is about to cast whatever spell he’s being charging up for the last half minute. Crimson wraps an arm over his head, and charges forward, ramming the knob of his elbow into the swordsman’s eye. The man cries out in pain, stumbling back, as Crimson sprints towards the mage. This is the one fight he knows he can’t win, so timing is off the essence. He man raises his hands, to slam down whatever spell he was going to into the earth. Crimson drops his sword, raises his own hands, and catches the mage at the wrists before the arms can come down. He struggles with the man, who is younger and taller, but Crimson has experience, and is surprised to find himself stronger. “Wha-what are you doing?” The mage demands, his voice strained as he tried to maintain the spell, the pooling of green Magicka still alight in his palms. “Testing a theory.” Crimson replies, his own voice tight with effort. He is tilting the man’s wrists, and by extension his hands, back towards the him. The mage groans as his muscles stiffen, resisting Crimson, but is losing ground. Crimson hears footsteps behind him. He can’t turn, lose focus, or the mage will be able to cast his spell as intended. The archer jumps onto his back, an arrow in hand, and burrows it in his shoulder. Crimson shoves the mage away, sending the man stumbling as his spell dissipates, and struggles to get the archer off him. The warrior slams into him as well, toppling all three of them to the ground, with Crimson on the bottom of the pile. “Okay, okay!” Crimson shouts. “Sheesh, you win. Trying to kill your old man or something?” Shayera and Conner climbed off him, and he rolled into a sitting position, glancing at the arrow stuck in his shoulder. Only the head had made it in, most of the shaft sticking out. “Seriously, Shayera?” She shrugs, smiling guiltily. “You did kick me pretty hard.” “Hakim.” Sahir calls to the King of Taneth, who is still cupping his injured eye. “Go get the healers out here. And the guards, so that they can arrest your sister for cheating.” Hakim nods, and rushes inside to do so. “Wasn’t it you who said ‘cheaters are winners?’” Shayera asked. “Only when I do it.” Crimson grumbled. “What were you trying to do?” Asked Julius, rubbing his wrists as he walked over. “Take control of your spell, complete the casting and redirect it back towards you.” Julius frowned. “That would hurt, if it’s possible.” “Well now we’ll never know ‘cause some goof stuck an arrow in my shoulder.” “I’m sorry. I thought you’d block it.” “With what? My head?” “It’s pretty thick.” Shayera said. “Maybe…” Crimson stuck his tongue out at her. Hakim returned with the healers, and no guards, to Crimson’s annoyance. They pulled the arrow from his shoulder—it hadn’t gone deep, the wound was merely superficial—and went about healing it closed. They did the same for the same for the swelling around Hakim’s eye. “Alright.” Crimson said, standing up, and dusting his hands off against each other. “You two.” He held up his fingers in v', aimed at Hakim and Conner. “You need to keep your guard up. You were practically letting me walk around your swords. Always up, left foot forwards, right foot back. And get more violent. Those were lady swings, I could’ve caught your blade with my hand if I wanted to, Hakim.” He turned to Shayera next. “You need to not hesitate.” “I wasn’t going to actually shoot you!’ “You could’ve shot the sword right out of my hand and you know it. You got scared. Do that in a real battle and you’re caput.” Shayera pouted as Crimson turned to Julius. “You…” the mage looked at him expectantly. “You just keep that magic stuff up.” Crimson finished, not really knowing how to give pointers on that. “Maybe don’t drop the staff next time. You could’ve whacked me with it or something.” “The casting of the spell required both hands.” “Well then you need to learn the cool thing where you kick a weapon into your hands. Like so,” Crimson said, stepping to his discarded sword, slipping a toe under it, and flicking his ankle and knee so that the blade twirling through the air, and landed in his palm. “Wall-la.” Shayera rolled her eyes. “What’s next on the agenda?” She asked. “You lot go do whatever it is you do when I’m not around giving you important things to do.” Crimson said. “I got to visit an old friend.” ---- Loose, black, volcanic stones sat beneath Crimson’s feet, shifting with a quiet grating noises as he moved, but they sounded like avalanches among the serenity of the otherwise silent mountain. He lifted his head, surveying the incline of the mountain. It had once been a varied landscape, with trees, ravines, cliffs, and caves. But then two years ago, Corten Mont had erupted, and all life on the mountain side had been washed away. The mountain was massive, and uniform in its shape. It was easy to climb, there were no drops or precarious hanging. It was wider than it was tall, but by no means a plateau. Corten Mont had had a definite peak once, a cone, but it had been blown off when he volcano erupted. Now the top of the mountain was an opening into the earth, where lava bubbled. Steam rose from multiple vents along the volcano, and the searing heat from them was a relief among the cool winter air. Hammerfell never got too cold, but when one was seventeen thousand feet up, the temperature of where you were in the world didn’t really matter. It was a few weeks since Crimson’s last encounter with the opposite guy, his “Adversary.” He knew he had time until the next encounter, months, years possibly. But it was good to get started early. The volcano’s mouth was near. Crimson knew he’d passed the location of where an old Hiradirge fort had been constructed, millennia ago. The fort was gone now, washed away by lava like the rest of the old mountainside, but where it sat was still etched in his memory. Shortly after returned to Taneth two years ago, once the volcano had fallen dormant, he would climb the mountain to the stop where the fort had once stood. He would stand and stare out among the now barren mountainside, standing underneath a crisp and clear blue sky, and think. He’d sit where the fort had sat, sometimes the rocks were cool, other times hot, and would do nothing else. Crimson was unsure why he had done it. He wasn’t someone who appreciated solitude or needed to be alone, he was most certainly a people person. But he had sat there, watching the mountain, watching the sun rise in the sky and then set. Perhaps he felt the mountain needed a guardian. Or maybe he felt connected to it in some way. He had never really gotten to the bottom of why he felt a need to do so, and had stopped coming once his first child was born. But now he climbed Corten Mont again, and this time to the summit. The man was waiting there for him. An older Redguard, with a long beard and graying hair, dressed in a loose robe, sitting cross-legged precariously close to the edge of where the volcano dropped off and the pit of lava began. His eyes were closed, his hands on his knees, in seeming meditation. Crimson clambered up loose stones, kicking them down the mountains, and he heaved himself over boulders, as he finally made it to the man. The rim of the volcano was flat, and wide enough that Crimson felt comfortable sitting down, albeit not as close to the edge as the man. The man opened one of his eyes, peeking at Crimson. “I knew you’d come looking for me. Eventually, I mean. Maybe out of curiosity or necessity, I couldn’t be certain, but I knew you would.” “That’s dandy.” Crimson gasped, sweating profusely and out of breath from the climb, and not really able to verbally spar at the moment. The air was thinner up here, and he didn’t exercise as much as he used to. “Indeed.” The Redguard agreed. “Do you know how this works?” “I give you something…” Crimson said, taking gulps of air, “I guess your name… you help me.” The Redguard frowned. “It’s not fun if you already know.” “Not really… eager for fun. If I wanted fun, I would’ve stayed in bed with my twenty-year-old wife. You ever… sleep with a twenty-year-old?” Crimson made an okay sign for the old Redguard to let him know how great it was. The Redguard wrinkled his nose. “Vulgar. What is it with mortals and sex? All you talk about.” “It’s not… what I’m here to talk about though.” Crimson said, heart still racing, but regaining control of his breath. “I want to talk about something else.” “Well first--” “I brought you an ancient shamshir and your name is Diagna.” Crimson said, pulling the sword he had strapped across his back over his shoulder and handing it to Diagna. The mountain spirit frowned, looking very disappointed as he took the sword. “We’re going to mix things up this time.” Diagna said. “I think I’ll give you a riddle, since you already know my name. I should really start swearing people to secrecy after they leave. Or maybe I can just, like, make them forget me or something.” “What?” Crimson protested. “Oh, come on. No riddles, mate.” “Sorry,” Diagna said, shrugging like he was a feller who couldn’t spot you for that final drink since you were out of coin, “you have to play to win.” Crimson groaned dramatically. “Fine, god, I’ll play.” Diagna glared at Crimson for taking his name in vain. “Sorry.” He bowed to Diagna as best he could in his current state of exhaustion, which just seemed to confuse the spirit. “Let’s do me some riddles.” “Yes… do you some riddles.” Diagna said, hesitant, and then diving into one. “A man lives on the fourteenth floor of his apartment building. Everyday, he takes the lift down to the ground floor, and goes to work. When he comes back in the evening, he takes the lift to the seventh floor, and takes the stairs to the fourteenth floor. However, when it’s raining, he goes from his apartment on the fourteenth floor and takes the elevator down to the ground floor, and when he comes home from work, he takes the elevator all the way up to the fourteenth floor, never stopping. Why does he do this?” “He’s a dwarf, he has the elevator because he lives in a Dwemer city and he can only reach the seventh button normally, but when it’s raining he has his umbrella so he can use to hit the fourteenth.” Crimson explained boredly. “I heard it before.” “Oh. Have to give you another one then.” “No, mate, this—“ “An old man wanted to leave all of his money to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first man bought straw, but there was not enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but they still did not fill the room. The third man bought two things that filled the room, so he obtained his father's fortune. What were the two things that the man bought?” “The third kid bought a candle and a box of matches, the light from the candle lit the whole room.” Crimson answered immediately. Diagna stared at him, and he shrugged. “My teacher was a fan of these things.” “Very well then. This one you can’t possibly know. Twenty men enter a bar on a Wednesday, with all the lights off. All of them are blindfolded but are wondering why the lights--” “The son did it.” Crimson interrupted. Diagna leaned forward, words rushing from his mouth. “Two babies are born at the start of a month, neither of them are right-handed, how do they know that--” “The last one at the end of the corridor, he’s called Etan.” “A pregnant elk—“ “The doors were closed.” Crimson said indifferently, inspecting his nails. “Damnit!” Diagna cursed, slamming a fist down on the rock, and sitting back, defeated. “So… do ya get you to help me now?” Diagna sighed, disillusioned. “Yeah, sure, ''whatever. What do you need?” “I’ve been having confrontations with someone.” Diagna tried to look enthused. “Someone?” “Some guy saying he’s my opposite.” Crimson said, shrugging. “Calling himself my ‘Adversary.’” Diagna shot up, alert. “Adversary? Well why didn’t you just say so! We could’ve skipped the riddles, I didn’t realize it was that important.” Crimson wondered if he would go to the Void if he pushed Diagna into the volcano. “What can you tell me about him?” “Not a him.” Diagna corrected. “An ‘it.’ The Adversary is not someone. It’s a force. It’s another name for Sithis or Padomey. It’s not conscious.” “Seemed pretty conscious to me when it tried ta freaking stab my face in.” “A better name for all three of them would be Entropy, and Complexity as a better name for Anu, the All-Maker, Ruptga, or whatever else it’s called, in reverse. Complexity and entropy are the two cosmic forces, light and dark, order and chaos, stasis and change. Anu is the primordial force that embodies complexity, and Padomey embodies entropy. They’re locked in a dance of sorts, Anu preserving the universe, as Padomey winds it down.” The sky seemed to be darker, for some reason, than it had a moment before. Crimson had taken his time getting up here, but it hadn’t been that late. But yet, the stars were above them, bright and brilliant without any other light pollution. “Whoa.” Crimson murmured, craning his head to look up. “The universe unwinds slowly. People die, worlds end, the force of creation loses its momentum. But all of that would in an instant, consumed by entropy, if not for Anu’s complexity. It will end, and all will lack for meaning, and while that is a long way off, Anu merely delays the inevitable.” “Well, while that’s the most depressing pile of crud I’ve ever heard,” Crimson said, “I don’t see how it has anything to do with me.” “Your ‘Adversary,’ as it calls itself,” Diagna explained patiently, the weight of his tone implying the importance of this, “is a shard of Padomey, a conscious, physical manifestation. The Greedy Man, it is called. And it seeks out sources of complexity, of Anu, where it can.” Crimson led him along. “So… I’m a source of complexity?” “What? No, that’s stupid, you’re a person. But it flows through you. What do you know of the Shehai?” “The spirit-sword? I know that I can’t do form it. Master Ishien can, and Daireg could, but I can’t.” “That’s because they understood Anu and Padomey, the push and pull. Ishien himself empties his thoughts, feelings, and burdens, he feeds them all to a flame and finds the void. His mind is the sword’s edge. Daireg was empty. He had no feelings or burdens. The reason he was such a skilled swordsman was because nothing held him back.” Crimson frowned, “I don’t understand.” “You are too tethered to the world, King Shair.” Diagna said. “Too much holds you here. If you cannot reach out, into the next plane, and seize the Shehai, then you cannot form it.” “All you’ve done is tell me I can’t do something.” Crimson said. “You gotta funny definition of helping.” “You really don’t understand. What I am telling you is that you should be able to form the Spirit-Sword, the blade of nothing more than wind and light. You know how, you are open to it, it flows through you. But you cannot close the loop. The Shehai fills you, and you are still with that energy. You cannot give it form. That is what draws the Greedy Man. The Shehai is a source of complexity, and you are full of it. And your skill makes you worthy of an Adversary. The Adversary, it’s sole goal, is to see you beaten.” “It can’t beat me. It tried multiple times. It failed. First in a duel, then as an assassin, and then it tried to learn more about me, but I saw through it.” “It tried to kill you. But you do not need to be killed to be beaten. You already know that, don’t you?” Crimson nodded, remembering the time when Daireg had soundly clobbered him, had defeated Crimson in more ways than one, and left Crimson to live with his failure. “I know.” He murmured. “The only way to defeat the Greedy Man is to form the Shehai. That will force it into a final confrontation with you. And the only way to destroy it is with your blade formed from wind and light.” “Good to know, but Diagna-pallo, I still can’t do that.” Crimson held his hand out, concentrated, face clenching up in effort, and then let his hand drop, relaxing. “Nothing.” “You will require a demonstration first. Fortunately, I can give you one. Two masters, both channeling magic from the blades of their weapons, fighting to the death.” Crimson realized what. “The Final Battle on Corten Mont?” Diagna nodded, and held out his hand. Crimson grimaced. “Don’t like holding hands with guys.” “Just take it.” Crimson extended his hand out, and touched Diagna’s. Corten Mont. Two years ago. The Hiradirge fort. The Final Battle on Corten Mont, as it would come to be called in the months following. A confrontation brought about by Daireg to test out the Edge of Death, the penultimate sword move, a move from which a single nick meant instant death. He meant to test on Mercylinda, the Dark Knight of the Summerset Isle. Unwittingly to her, she had received a physical manifestation of HoonDing from Diagna in the form of an amulet, as a tool to protect her. The battle did not go as Daireg planned, to say the least. Miri growled and glowered at the Redguard in the box, where he was high above her. Highly tempted she was, to go up there and smack him into paste, but she knew that would be playing into his traps. Instead she stood there, hand back on the handle of her sword. '' ''Daireg landed, and approached her, sword sheathed. But he was quick on draw, perhaps the fastest alive. "Come here and fight me like a man already." He taunted. "You want it?" Miri yelled, finally drawing her sword as she stood there, on the defensive. "Come here and fucking get it, you prick!" The Redguard grinned like a shark. '' ''"Anger is the crack in the hull that sinks the ship, Miri. It was one of the first things Ishien taught me. He wanted to teach me to keep a level head." '' ''Daireg drew his sword, holding it before him and taking an offensive stance, holding the scimitar in two hands and raising it above his head. '' ''"But I took it as a way to destroy my opponents." '' ''He advanced two quick steps, light on his feet, and swung downward at Miri. '' ''"I'm not angry, Diary." Miri growled as she stepped to the side and used her blade to cover her openings. '' ''"I'm just here to get my Jude back." '' ''"You're never leaving. Your corpse will rot here, alongside those you've brought to their doom." He replied, swinging sideways at her as she skirted out of the way, using the parry to prevent a counterattack. Miri had no intentions of attacking, not just yet anyways. She moved her sword to block Dairegs gracefully and winced a little as it bounced off. '' ''"C'mon now, you could just give me my armour and Jude and Agatha back, and I'll leave quietly." She offered. '' ''"There was no need for this, like, at all." '' ''"You're going to beg, now? You expect me to take pity on you?" He circled her, blade still held in an offensive position, befofe stepping inside her guard swiping diagonally down towards her shoulder. '' ''"Have you not heard the rumors about me; the stories? You insult me by assuming I would spare you. But then if you had heard them all you'd on your knees, crying for mercy." '' ''"Oh, I've heard!" Miri grunted, deflecting the blade by moving her own to cover her shoulders. "I'm no fool. You've just...forced my hand is all!" '' ''With another growl, she swung round and swiped wide at the Redguard. Daireg ducked low, bending at the hips, stepping beneath the blade as it swung above him. Standing up straight on the safe side of her swing, he threw his own short slice towards her side. Miri grumbled as she fumbled her block and recieved a cut in the side. She sighed heavily and hopped back. '' ''"You know...why didja pick me?" '' ''"I always like it when they ask." Daireg said. "'Why did you do it?' 'Why would you do that?' Why, why, why." '' ''He smiled. "Why not?" '' ''The swordsman closed in on her again, pressing his attack towards her wounded side, taking his advantage to it's fullest. He swung in broadstrokes now, no longer trying to wound her, now he was just going wear Miri down. '' ''Miri blocked several more strikes with unwavering determination. She waited until Dairegs sword swing almost broke her and countered with a large slash and roar of her own. The Redguard was knocked off balance avoiding her attack, as he had to reel out of range, stumbling backwards. His expression immediately hardened. '' ''"Enough of this!" Daireg snapped, taking a stance unfamilar to Miri. "It's time I ended this." '' ''"Ah see! Gotcha scared!" Miri panted as she raised her blade in defense. '' Just run. Flee. Dodge this next move at all costs. ''"I'm the one whose scared?" Daireg taunted, a wicked look on his face. '' ''He lunged forward and feinted for her neck, before stopping short, teasing her with the false attack. '' ''"What's wrong Miri? Afraid of my touch?" '' ''"I've heard its a killer." Miri retorted, with a nervous laugh, to hide her obvious fear. "Why bother playing with me huh?" '' Keep running. ''Daireg brought his sword over his head in an arch, the blade blurring as he put a fancy looking wrist flick into it, and swung the sword down at Miri's neck. Miri took that as a signal to run, so she did, by diving out of the way and rolling along the ground, a surprised look in her eyes. '' ''"Nice...party trick.." '' ''When Miri looked up, Daireg was already standing over her, mid-swing, and his blade swung down towards her neck, a killing blow even without the Edge of Death. '' ''In that fraction of a second, when Miri's head should've been removed from her shoulders, the sword slid along the amulet. The edge and point of the blade lined itself up perfectly with the necklace's chain. Miri felt the pressure and force of Daireg's swing as it passed harmlessly across her neck. '' ''But Daireg didn't see that. What he saw was his ultimate trick, done in a way that should've killed Miri regardless, completely fail. '' ''The Redguard was thrown off balance by his blow not connecting properly. He awkwardly stumbled past her, before managing to plant is his feet, and turned around to stare back at the Knight, an astonished expression on his face. It was rather comical. '' ''"Wha... what? How did you..." '' ''"It’s over, Daireg.” Miri told the Alik’r as she rose to her feet, sword on her shoulder, a surge of confidence energizing her. '' ''"You’re trick didn’t work.” "You should be dead!" Daireg shouted at her, as if he was hoping that if he yelled it loud enough it would come true. His eyes danced back in forth, losing their cool certainity for once as he tried to figure out where he'd gone wrong. "The move... Ishien... it's Ishien's fault! He lied! It was a fake!" "Mhm." Miri winked as she readied herself. She held her sword two handed and raised it to her shoulder, pointing it at Daireg as dark energy swirled around it. '' ''"Want to see a real master move?" '' ''"Shut up, whore!" Daireg snapped, losing his cool. "I can still kill you. I can do still do more than kill you. Your corpse..." He stammered, as if words couldn't express how badly he wanted to harm her. His eyes focused again and he raised his sword, still intent on finishing this fight on his terms. '' ''"There aren't words for what I'm going to do to you." '' ''"Nor I, to you." Miri muttered, darkly. "You hurt my friend, my fiancé, for what? For show? To get me to come here and pointlessly kill us three for no reason. Like, I don't get it, if you had that much power, why not just kill Ishien or destroy Taneth or do something meaningful instead of hide away in this fort and be all dramatic." She sighed and looked at her sword for a second. '' ''"You coulda been a good hero, you know. If you weren't such an ass." '' ''"Not good." Daireg said. "Never good." He came at her, blade flashing, and swung in arcs for Miri's head. Miri frowned and waited until the last second to release the dark pulse right at Daireg. '' ''"Child.." She muttered. '' ''The pulse struck the swordsman directly in the chest. '' ''He was launched off his feet, fly a good ten feet backwards, and crashed through the stone wall of the fortress. He was thrown out into the air from there and disappeared from view, leaving a gaping hole behind. '' ''"Yeah glad to get rid of you..." Miri wheezed, planting her sword into the ground and falling to her knee. '' ''"C'mon guys...Let's go home." '' ''Be'kow, the khajiit, had been watching the entire fight, and climbed down to her. '' ''He did not seem hostile, but instead pointed out to the hole as he approached. '' ''“I don't honestly care about that hole.." She panted. "Just...take me to Jude.." The khajiit shook his head. '' ''He mimed a person, two fingers of hand point down, then mimed them sideways to show them falling, and the mimed them landing on the ground by having those two fingers hit his palm. Then, he had the two fingers stand up. '' ''The Khajiit looked meaningfully at her, to see if she understood. '' ''"Oh, he isn't dead is he?" The Altmer sighed, as she slowly approached the hole in the wall. As Miri approached the whole, a lasso shot up, flew over her head, and tightened itself around her throat, the same kind of line Daireg and the Alik'r used to traverse Taneth. '' ''There was a sudden sharp tug, and she was pulled off her feet, plummeted a good few metres, and then hit the hard ground. The ground in quest was solid rock, black, and very warm. '' ''"I'm not finished with you." Daireg growled, dropping the rope he'd used to pull her down her. '' ''He stood ten feet away, a dark outline against the ash rising from the volcano. His clothing was covered in soot from the fall, as was her's, but the blade of his weapon shown clearly enough in his hand. '' ''"You think a little magic and a drop would be enough to stop me?" He laughed dryly, before sobering quickly. "Get up. Don't tell me the dirt killed you." '' ''"It...hasn't..." Miri groaned as she rose shakily to her feet and rubbed some soot out of her hair. "I shouldn't have gone to the window. Idiot ain'tcha..." She sighed and readied herself for another fight. Daireg advanced on her, something balled in his left fist, but didn't give Miri long to look as he swung a quick cut towards her ample chest to distract her. Miri swung in counter, her massive blade clashing with Dairegs puny Scimitar. '' ''Daireg's scimitar went flying from his hand, but he seemed to care little, as he threw threw smoke bombs directly into Miri's eyes. "Unfair!" Miri whined as she coughed and spluttered, tears streaming from her face. She was effectively blinded for the minute. '' I'm so dead. ''Daireg wiped a dagger out from one of the various secret compartments in his robes, and stepped forward to bury it in Miri's collarbone. '' ''The volcano erupted. '' ''A massive termor shook the entire mountain, throwing both warriors of their feet. Tons upon tons of magma was thrown into the air and rained down the mountain side. Pieces of the mountain sipping exploded, lava leaking out where stone outcroppings had previously been. Rivers of lava ran down along either side of the fort but it was primarily untouched (it had been constructed to survive such events, after all). '' ''Bits of molten hot rock pelted Miri and Daireg, setting small fires to their clothes, and scortching any exposed skin. '' ''Daireg furiously slapped out a fire that had caught on his shoulder, although most of his robes' torso had burned away by then, exposing a body of warped muscle underneath. '' ''"Even the gods can't kill me." He whispered, staring up at the ash and rocks raining down from above them. The mushroom cloud from the volcano could likely be seen from miles around, and it was even more awesome up close, at the epicenter of the explosion. '' ''"Tssahh hot!" Miri grumbled, fumbling around and patting at the places that hurt. Sweat was pouring from her head and she frowned before scrubbing furiously at her eyes. She blinked several times and glared at Daireg. '' ''"Then I'll do it for em!" Miri snapped. '' ''Miri sighed, wearily and rolled her shoulders before darting forwards and slamming her blade down at Daireg. The Redguard side-stepped the massive greatsword as it slammed into the rock not an inch from his toes, and held his hand out to his side. '' ''With just a thought, a sword formed there, the Shehai, just as Ishien ahd assumed Daireg was capable of. It had an intangible quality to it, "forge of wind and light" as it was said to be, perhaps. '' ''Regardless, it did look very sharp. '' ''He drove it towards Miri's side. '' ''Miri rolled back, losing her offensive edge pretty quickly. She growled in frustration and carefully circled around the Redguard, swinging for his back when she got the chance. When Miri went on the defensive, Daireg reigned, beating at her guard and easily overpowering her when it came to skill, and she was gaining knicks and cuts along the way. His knowledge of the impending victory was obvious from the smug look on his face. He was the better swordsman, and if she didn't find a way to turn the tides quick, he was going to kill her. "C'mon..." Miri growled, wincing as she got another slash along her arm. She glanced back, to check her footing and sighed. '' ''"Right..." '' ''With that, she planted her feet, deep into the soot and held her ground, launching a counter hit into a sweeping slash. It was time to stopbeing so defensive... '' ''Daireg cursed, doing an impressive backflip over her attack, and had to retreat back a few feet to stay out of her range. '' ''He reached back with his left hand, likely to fish out another one of his tricks. '' ''Miri braced herself, using her momentum to shoulder barge Daireg. Daireg easily sidestepped the charge, such an amateurish move as that wasn't going to get someone had trained in swordsmanship for the last 20 some years, but then suddenly stumbled as his foot kicked loose a rock. They had fought to narrow rise in the rock, where lava was gathering all around them, a few feet below after a bumpy drop. '' ''He drew in breath sharply before regaining his footing. '' ''Miri glanced around, slightly panicked now there was a very real chance of burning alive. She looked to Daireg and narrowed her eyes, charging forwards, and stabbing at the man whilst he regained his footing. Daireg turned to swing the Shehai at her, looking surprised by Miri's attack '' ''It was unclear what happened, perhaps his thought had been disrupted, or maybe he'd just lost focus, because his sword dissipated into nothing. '' ''Miri's blade sunk through Daireg's abdomen, halfway up the blade, the rest of it pointing out his back read with blood. '' ''The Redguard gasped eyes going wide, blood dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. He looked ghoulish, in the red light cast by the lava below and around them. '' ''"Impossible... I..." He choked, the surprise at his own demise visible on his face. Daireg's features suddenly contorted in rage and a sick cross between a grin and a grimace spread across his mouth, showing off his newly red teeth. '' ''"I won't." He growled, pulling Miri's sword through his stomach, up to the hilt, so they were face to face. He spat his blood into her eyes and his hand shot out, gripping the line that was still around her throat, holding her so that she couldn't retreat. '' ''He whipped out his second dagger from behind his back and brought it around to her neck, planning to slash her throat from ear to ear. He laughed, spitting up more blood, the twitching and shaking of his eyes finally revealing how insane he truly was. '' ''His arm stopped halfway to her throat and his face went slack. The dagger dropped his hands, clicked off the rocks, and fell into the lava. '' ''"I-I can't..." He whispered, as the light faded from his eyes. Daireg's hand slipped from Miri's wrist and he slid backwards off the blade with a disgustingly wet noise, and then rolled down the steep incline of the rocks with a few dull thumps, before dropping into the lava. His body burned quickly as it was consumed by the fire, his skin blackening and as the rest of him charred to nothing. '' ''And Miri was alone on the mountainside with her clothing tattered and scorched, skin black with ash and soot, and the heat rising around. Crimson pulled his hand back, shocked by the sudden information that flooded his brain. It was like a memory, but crystal clear, and it did not fade. “What…?” He murmured, in awe. “Your gift.” Diagna said. “Now form the Shehai.” Crimson nodded, and held his hand out, eyes closed. The stars twinkling down on him, Nirn’s twin moons granting him their light. A breeze washed across the mountain top, sending ripples through his and Diagna’s clothes. He felt a tingling in his arm. The Shehai flowed through him, vast and large. Complexity and entropy. Push and pull. The universe was unwinding. Grand forces at play. The Adversary. Riddles about pregnant elk. Crimson opened one of his eyes a crack, peering at his empty hand. “It’s not working.” He whispered. Diagna pursed his lips. “Try harder?” The gods were a fraction of the primordial forces. Anu and Padomey, locked in an on ending dance. Life as meaningless. The universe was unwinding. The Shehai was a source of complexity. It was light to combat the dark that was the rest of the world. Sword-Singers had channeled it. So could Crimson. Nirn rotated around the sun, which cast beams across the earth, and he imagined he could feel that light. He’s skipped out on sex for this. The air around picked up slightly, the wind stirring. A sword was there, it was forming in his hand, the grip something solid, he could feel it… He peeked at the still empty hand. “Yeah, I got nothing.” Crimson said, slumping. “Maybe visit Ishien?” Diagna suggested. “Can’t really help you anymore. But, hey, if you want to share any more riddles with me, I think I’ve got one that…” “I’m going.” Crimson said, standing up, and dusting himself off. “Thanks for the help, Diagna.” He said, and meant it. “I don’t know how much help it was, but I hope you are successful, in both defeating the Adversary, and all your endeavors.” Crimson nodded him and turned to head down the mountain. ---- Loose, black, volcanic stones sat beneath Crimson’s feet, shifting with a quiet grating noises as he moved, but they sounded like avalanches among the serenity of the otherwise silent mountain. The old man hadn’t climbed up here, instead having been smart and taken Whistles. The unicorn was an apt climber. “Stay here, buddy.” He said, patting the horse on the snout as he approached the lip of the volcano. Diagna sat in the same spot he had almost forty years before. “You come to visit an old man?” Diagna asked, eyes closed. “More like an old man comes to visit you.” Crimson replied. Diagna glanced over at him, and nodded for Crimson to sit. The former king didn’t need an invitation to rest his joints. “I’m old, Crimson. Oh, I’m old.” The Archer eyed Diagna. He looked the same he always had, since spirits couldn’t and didn’t age. But maybe there was more gray in his hair? Was he thinner than he had been? Did those eyes have bags under them? Crimson couldn’t be certain but something about the avatar of HoonDing seemed… worn out. Tired. “What happened to you?” Crimson asked. Diagna laughed dryly at the bluntess of the question. “I’m dying.” “Gods can’t die.” Crimson said skeptically. “I’m no god. Haven’t been one for a long time.” “How is this happening?” Crimson asked. “It’s been happening.” Diagna said. “Slowly, over the centuries, but steadily as well. The memories of men are short. I told Miri, when I parted from her for the final time, to remember me. I explained that, if I faded from the memories of men, I would fade from the world of men as well.” He chuckled. “Perhaps I should have really pressed her to write that book.” “But you looked… I don’t know, not corpse-like ‘bout forty years ago. It can’t be that fast.” “It can. If most of the people who worship you all die or forget at once.” Crimson had to think, before he was put further into shock. “The Hall of Virtues.” Diagna nodded. “The night it burned, I felt it. A pain here.” He touched his chest. “Much like what an old man feels when he dies.” Diagna shrugged. “I have half a century left, give or take. By then, all of Ishien’s students will have moved on or died.” Crimson guessed that included him. He supposed it was a relief he wasn’t making it to a hundred twenty, anyone that old aught to just stop living, I mean your quality of life was probably low at that point. “There’s no way to fix it?” He asked. Diagna shook his head. “Perhaps if there was another Hall of Virtues, willing students, people who cared…” The old god smiled gently, like a father who was telling their child unpleasant news, and it hurt him just to hurt them. “But it is unlikely.” Crimson grimaced, looking away. “I’m sorry.” “I know you believe it’s your fault. But it isn’t.” “You told me. You told me it could defeat me in ways other than killing me. I just didn’t think it was really possible for it to hurt me like that." “I don’t think, Crimson, anyone thought it possible.” '''END OF PART 4 Chapter 5 Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth